


Critical Hit

by lilacSkye



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU where ghouls do not exist and they all are happy, Crack, Developing Relationship, Humor, I REGRET NOTHING, Kaneki and Hide are college students sharing an apartment, M/M, i can't tag, like TONS OF FLUFF and young boys in love, poor Kaneki is confused, silliness in abundance, silly fluff, they're both nerds and Hide is pokemon trash, they're both smitten for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacSkye/pseuds/lilacSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is confused, and it's never a good thing. Hide clearly enjoys seeing his best friend as he struggles with himself, far too much for Kaneki's taste.<br/>But somehow they'll make it through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critical Hit

“You're an asshole!!” Kaneki lets out a pained yell as he can only watch, utterly powerless, his Absol knocking itself out in a confusion fit, on his DS screen. And said asshole, who Kaneki shares his apartment and college study course with, just _laughs_ at his frustration.  
  
“Woah, lil' Kaneki learned how to swear! Probably Touka-chan's doing” Hide snickers and looks at the DS in his hands with a smug grin – oh yeah, he's so very satisfied to have kicked his best friend's ass on Pokemon and he's not afraid to show it – comfortably slumped on the small sofa in the middle of their even smaller living room (more like an open space between the microscopic kitchen and the bedrooms, actually), while Kaneki has to squeeze himself in the small corner of said furniture Hide hasn't monopolized yet, that would be... the sofa armrest where Hide's resting his head, much to Kaneki's back's dismay.  
  
Kaneki pouts. He has lost for three times in a row, right, but it wouldn't be such a great deal – he's not Hide who is capable of throwing a (fake) tantrum if he ever happened to lose at a videogame – if only his friend didn't own him with that fucking, hateful, dumbass move...  
  
“You _are_ an asshole, Hide. It's not swearing, it's simply stating a fact” he blurts out and shuts down his console, feeling like plunging himself in one of his favorite books, probably the only thing that will make him reflect on the action of killing a person and reconsider the idea of murdering his friend. But he's not back on his feet yet when the blond _demon_ 's hand shoots up and grabs his thigh, squeezing a little through the rough fabric of his black jeans and effectively paralyzing him on the armrest.  
An electric jolts runs through his spine, warmth spreading in huge waves from where Hide's palm is touching him. He has always hated people invading his personal space, but Hide... he just could.  
Kaneki gulps, and wonders what the hell has he ever done to deserve such a bittersweet punishment.  
  
“Awwww, come on, man” Hide groans as he rolls on his stomach, so now he can properly look at his friend. The hateful grin is still present, but is now a bit mixed with genuine affection and endearment, and Kaneki's heart threatens to give up and explode in his chest just by looking at it.  
_This asshole and the thoughts that smile of his instills in Kaneki's mind, seriously._  
  
“Don't tell me you're pissed? For real?” Hide goes on, eyes wide in disbelief. Kaneki sighs and shakes his head.  
  
“Of course not, silly. It's just a game”  
  
And Hide flashes him with _that smile_ , the one that could very well put up a fight with the sun in terms of brightness, the one that made Kaneki lose his mind after his own friend, his only friend, the friend he has such a deep relationship with that he'll never do anything to jeopardize it.  
  
“Good” Hide says “Cause I'm going to kick your ass again one of these days; you just suck at Pokemon, man-OW!!” he suddenly yelps and starts rubbing his forehead, where Kaneki has just flicked him with all the strength he could muster.  
  
“That's because you keep on using that damn move that – _I swear to god_ – should be illegal in multiplayer battles...”  
  
“Huh? It's one of the best moves ever invented! It even works in real life, I bet”  
  
Kaneki instinctively starts massaging his temple, trying to control the headache that assaults him every time he hangs out with Hide for too long – he still has some problems managing his very exuberant personality, but after all, it's a pain he's somehow happy to bear – and chuckles.  
  
“Hide, it's a _Pokemon move._ Just how the hell is it supposed to _work_ in re-”  
  
But he can't end his sentence, because Hide has leapt from the sofa and his lips have suddenly crashed agaisnt Kaneki's, and they're so unbelievably warm and soft and sweet, molding perfectly against his own as if they are just meant to be there, pushing slightly to pry them open.  
  
Kaneki almost jumps out of his skin as blood rushes upwards, painting his face of a bright red that could very well rival with Tsukiyama's favorite suit's shade of _crimson_ , but before he can do anything to back down from this... unexpected predicament, and go back to a safer zone, Hide's hand travels upwards until it lands on his burning cheek, holding him in place. He lets out a moan in which frustration and satisfaction are surprisingly well blended together, and he can almost feel the other boy's growing smirk against his skin.  
  
It's Kaneki's first kiss; he should be mad because it means someone has breached his privacy, he should be mad because a lost Pokemon battle with his room-mate is far from the idyllic romantic date he had planned for the time he would have given his first kiss, he should be mad because said room-mate is probably doing it just to tease him while he is bursting inside and he's terrified of what this could possibly mean...  
  
_Screw this._  
  
He simply melts in the scorching heat of the room – did Hide forget to turn off the heaters again? – and he's just about to give up any resistance and let Hide lead him towards still unexplored levels of pleasure when...  
  
A wave of cold hits him full force when the other boy pulls away, leaving Kaneki flustered and puffing slightly through now parted lips, confusion painted all over his face.  
  
  
Hide thinks his room-mate, his partner, is really, really cute, even more when he blushes, even though he himself doesn't know it. It would be cool to snap a picture of this lovely Kaneki, but his cellphone is still in his backpack, laying abandoned on the little table that – tough luck – is at the opposite side of the room, and Kaneki would have all the time to break free from his entranced state and topple him down before he could even reach it, let alone taking a pic.  
  
Ahh, it's just too bad, but doesn't it mean he has an excuse to do it once more, in the future?  
  
And why only once?  
  
Hide's mischievous grin widens.  
  
“See? _Sweet kiss! Foe Kaneki is confused, will it be able to attack?_ ”  
  
Hide can't help a roaring laugh escaping his lips as Kaneki's blush intensifies as his brain starts working again and processes what has just happened, his face reaching a shade of red normal humans cannot possibly display in any condition, and covers his mouth with his trembling hands, just before shouting a “HIDE!!!!” that would make a opera singer proud and runs – or rather, flies – away, locking himself in his bedroom.  
A muffled, extremely distressed “YOU ASSHOLE” floats away from the locked door and reaches Hideyoshi's ears, whose cackling only increases.  
  
Yep, confused Kaneki is simply the cutest.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! Skye here!  
> This is my first work in this fandom, but I actually wrote this almost two years ago as a joke and never published it. Then I recently found it again in my TG folder and basically went "why the hell not?" and decided to post it here XD let me know if you enjoyed it, or even if you found it hopelessly terrible XD I'm always glad to receive constructive criticism to improve my writing.  
> I'm not a native English speaker, and I don't have a beta reader (terrible combo), hence I already apologize for any mistake you might find.  
> with that being said, thanks for reading, and I hope you have a lovely day! :D :D :D


End file.
